Handlarzyk
by Roza Lesna
Summary: Co by było gdyby pierścień nie trafił do Smeagola, a do przypadkowego handlarzyka? Jak zmieniłoby to historię Śródziemia?
1. Chapter 1

Pewien handlarzyk spacerował rozmyślając o przyszłych i przeszłych zyskach. Był szczęśliwy, gdyż miał tę jedyną rzecz, która dawała mu szczęście. Pieniądze. Czegoż innego mógłby pragnąc. Nagle spostrzegł dwóch „karzełków", jak ich nazywał. Znał ich. Znał wszystkich klientów: stałych, przypadkowych i potencjalnych. To byli Smeagol i Deagol, „poczciwe karzełki". Tego dnia były to jednak wyjątkowo agresywne karzełki. Bili się o jakąś błyskotkę. To zdało się handlarzowi rzeczą niedorzeczną i niedopuszczalną. Podbiegł do nich wołając:

\- Uspokójcie się, uprzejme karzełki! Na cóż się bić? Można negocjować! Czy to jeden pierścień na świecie? U mnie można kupić lepsze, ładniejsze, bez przelewu krwi i po promocyjnej cenie. To o co się bijecie, to nawet nie pierścień, a jakieś gówno, zwyczajne dziadostwo. Lepiej dajcie go mnie. Może uda mi się zrobić z niego choć jakąś nakrętkę, a wy pójdźcie do mojego sklepu. Tam dostaniecie wszystko, o czym marzycie. Będziecie zadowoleni.

Te słowa prawie przekonały karzełków, ale niestety moc handlarzyka nie była tak wielka jak moc Saurona. Karzełki nadal się biły. Te stworzenia potrafią być takie brutalne i niecywilizowane. Co tu z nimi zrobić? Trzeba zabrać przedmiot sporu. Pierścień. Błyskotkę, która zawładnęła karzełkami. Błyskotkę, która mogła być coś warta. Pierścień znalazł się nagle w kieszeni handlarzyka, a handlarzyk znalazł się z dala od karzełków. Nagle Smeagol i Deagol zostali wyzwoleni z mocy pierścienia. Nie pojmowali jaka to siła zawładnęła nimi i doprowadził do tej bójki. Pogodzili się, ale ten dzień wywarł na nich przyjaźni swego rodzaju piętno.

Handlarzyk zaś w piwnicy swego sklepu oglądał przypadkowy nabytek. Czuł, że jest w nim wielka moc. Moc, której nie zdoła się oprzeć żaden śmiertelny. Ale handlarzyk zdoła. Ma gdzieś świadectwo dowodzące, że jego prababka była z elfów leśnych. Tylko gdzie się teraz biedaczka podziewa? Nieważne. Grunt, że jest świadectwo. Szkoda tylko, że po elfach tak ciężko cokolwiek odziedziczyć. Ale najważniejsze to poradzić sobie z tą potęgą. Uda mu się. Ma silną wolę. To on manipuluje innymi, a nie oni nim. Popatrzył uważnie na pierścień. Na razie go zachowa. Być może przyniesie mu on szczęście.


	2. Rozdział 2

Mijały wieki, podczas których handlarzyk podróżował po Śródziemiu kupując i sprzedając z zyskiem. Był stary. Żył o wiele dłużej niż którykolwiek ze znanych mu śmiertelnych. Mimo to nawet się nie postarzał. Całą tą sytuację tłumaczył sobie swoją elficką prababką. W głębi duszy czuł jednak, że chodzi o coś innego, ale wolał o tym nie myśleć. Lepiej było myśleć o zyskach. To zawsze wprawiało go w dobry nastrój.

Tego dnia do jego aktualnego sklepu zawitał wyjątkowy klient. Saruman, wymagający staruszek. Wymagający, ale bogaty. To sprawiało, że handlarzyk go lubił i często o nim myślał. Myślał jakby tu, pod pozorem korzystnej okazji, kawałek po kawałku przejąć jego majątek. Było to jego marzenie. Marzenie skryte dla świata, jednak dla handlarzyka wydawało się ono rzeczą oczywistą i w pełni prawidłową. Nie martwił się więc tym, że ilekroć widział Sarumana w swoim sklepie, serce przyspieszało mu i wszelkie myśli wypełniała ta zamożna istota. Tak było i tym razem. Saruman dostrzegał, jak zachowuję się względem niego handlarzyk. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak, gdyż myślał, ze wynika to z głębokiego szacunku i poważania, a nie namiętnej chciwości. Czarodziej przychylnie patrzył na ten „szacunek" również uważając go za oczywistą prawidłowość.

Tego dnia obaj wiedzieli, po co się spotkali. Obaj wiedzieli, co będzie towarem. Towarem była pewna książka. Właściwie było to tłumaczenie na wspólną mowę starych krasnoludzkich zapisków dotyczących pierścieni władzy. Już jakiś czas temu handlarzyk obiecał Sarumanowi, że mu to załatwi. Czarodziej obiecał wysoką zapłatę, ale w głębi duszy nie wierzył, że handlarzyk podoła. Dziś był naprawdę mile zaskoczony.

\- Jak to zdobyłeś? Ja nie mogłem znaleźć nawet oryginału.

\- O oryginał dziś jeszcze trudniej. Ale dla chcącego nic trudnego. Ja wszystko załatwię. Wszystko jeśli tylko znajdzie się odpowiednio bogaty kupiec. Oryginał też gdzieś jest i mogę go poszukać. Możny pan woli jednak, o ile wiem, wspólna mowę.

\- Jak każdy, nie wykluczając krasnoludów.

\- Och, oni cenią swój język. O to nich się możny pan nie martwi. Dla nich to świętość, dlatego uczynili z niego rzecz tajemniczą, niedostępną dla obcych. Ale wy czarodzieje znacie chyba ich mowę. Aule nie objawił braciom języka swoich dzieci? Przysłali was chyba stamtąd z odpowiednią wiedzą.

\- Skąd?

\- Ja wiem i pan wie. Taić nie ma czego. Nie mam przed sobą najzacniejszego z obecnych w Śródziemiu możnowładców?

\- Traktuj go więc z szacunkiem.- odpowiedział po chwili Saruman

\- A nie traktuję? Dla mnie możny pan może władać wszystkim. Sam osobiście bym możnemu panu całe Śródziemie sprzedał. Niech tylko możny pan powie słowo, a zdobędę je i sprzedam panu i to po promocyjnej cenie, z uwagi na szacunek.

Saruman popatrzył uważnie na handlarzyka chcąc odgadnąć jego najskrytsze myśli. Jednak nie udało mu się to. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że albo ma przed sobą istotę o wielkiej, lecz nieodkrytej potędze, albo całkowicie bezmyślną. Druga opcja zdała mu się bardziej prawdopodobna i w uznaniu ją za fakt nie przeszkodziło mu to, jak wiele potrafił zdziałać handlarzyk. Patrząc więc z góry wprost w jego oczy powiedział:

\- Zobaczymy. Na dzień dzisiejszy to wszystko.

\- Jest pan pewien? Mam w swoim sklepie wiele ciekawych publikacji. I wiele błyskotek. Wiem, że możny pan lubi pierścienie, zwłaszcza te starodawne. Mam ich w sklepie wiele. Któryś na pewno przypadnie panu do gustu.

\- Innym razem.-powiedział Saruman rzucając pieniądze na ladę i pośpiesznie wyszedł ze sklepu. Czuł, że musi czym prędzej uciekać, bo ta istota, którą uznał za bezmyślną, przejmuje nad nim coraz większą kontrolę. Nie był w pełni odporny na ten urok.

Nie dalej jak pół roku temu kupił u niego „po bardzo korzystnej cenie" świecznik z mithrilu. Do dnia dzisiejszego nie wiedział na co mu on. Wiedział jednak, że zakup ten wywołał w nim uczucie pewnej przyjemności, to dziwne, nienaturalne uczucie, którego doświadczało się kupując coś od handlarzyka. Handlarzyk wiedział o tym uczuciu. Nie znał przyczyny, ale nie obchodziła go ona. Liczyły się tylko skutki.

Przez chwile patrzył za odchodzącym Sarumanem przez okno.

\- Jeszcze tu wrócisz.-pomyślał- I kupisz niejedną publikację. Nie jedną błyskotkę. A gdyby tak pokazać mu tamten pierścień… Nie! Jeszcze nie czas, aby go sprzedawać. Może kiedyś.

I z tą myślą zaczął przeliczać w swoim notesie zyski.


	3. Rozdział 3

Tego wieczoru, po zamknięciu sklepu, handlarzyk siedział w piwnicy, która pełniła funkcje magazynu i mieszkania. Oglądał uważnie swój pierścień. Zastanawiał się czy byłby w stanie go sprzedać. Silne przywiązanie do błyskotki zdawało mu się głupstwem. Musiała w tym tkwić jakaś głębsza przyczyna. Tylko jaka? Niezwykła moc błyskotki? A może przeznaczenie? Handlarzyk nie wiedział jak powinien patrzyć na pierścień. Wiedział tylko jedno. Jeśli go kiedyś sprzeda to po bardzo wysokiej cenie, choć klientowi powie się, że jest ona promocyjna.

Zaczął przeglądać krasnoludzkie zapiski o pierścieniach. Oryginał, który w tajemnicy przed Sarumanem już zdobył. Nigdy nie ujawniał wszystkiego klientom. Tak było rozsądniej. Sam przetłumaczył zapiski na wspólną mowę. Tłumaczenie było dość luźne, co Saruman z czasem pojmie. Ale czyż będzie mógł mieć pretensję do prostego handlarzyka? Raczej kupi tłumaczenie na elficki, nieco lepsze i o wiele droższe. W końcu handlarzyk „cudem zdobędzie" dla niego i oryginał. I weźmie za niego jeszcze więcej, nawet jeśli czarodziej w istocie nie zna krasnoludzkiego. Czy to możliwe by naprawdę nie znał? Nieważne. Grunt, że handlarzyk zna. W końcu jego dziadek był krasnoludem i choć nie nauczył on krasnoludzkiego swoją niekrasnoludzką żonę, to jednak przekazał go swym dzieciom, w tym matce handlarzyka. Tak, stara dobra matka. Właściwie to nie zapamiętał jej ani jako starej, ani tym bardziej dobrej, ale właśnie tak wolał o niej myśleć, jeśli jego myśli zbaczały już na te tematy.

Szybko przerwał wspominanie rodziny, gdyż jego uwagę przykuło co innego. Tym razem nie były to zyski, ale hałas dobiegający z góry. Ktoś najwidoczniej dobijał się do sklepu. Dla bezpieczeństwa handlarzyk sięgnął po toporek, po czym udał się na górę. Tam zobaczył, że to dobija się Thorin Dębowa Tarcza, obiecujący krasnolud. Obiecujący, gdyż zwykł obiecywać, że jutro, za tydzień, najdalej za miesiąc ureguluje swoje rachunki. Był honorowy, ale przez Smauga również biedny. Jednak prędzej czy później zawsze płacił. Ostatnimi czasy zaczął szykować się do podróży, która miała go uczynić naprawdę szanowanym klientem. Tylko czy mu się uda? Na pewno nie bez tego, po co tu przyszedł, a co handlarzyk zdobył dla niego już jakiś czas temu, a nie dalej jak wczoraj ustalił cenę, która, niestety, na dzień dzisiejszy przerastała możliwości biednego króla. Towarem była mapa góry Erebor, rzecz istotnie cenna.

Handlarzyk nie wypuszczając z rąk toporka otworzył drzwi. Nie lubił obsługiwać klientów o tej porze, zwłaszcza tych pijanych, a krasnolud nie jedno tego wieczoru wypił. Ale klienta nie wolno wypuścić bez towaru, a co dopiero nie wpuścić. Wierzył głęboko w to, że krasnolud odzyska majątek, ale na razie był to ktoś, kto stracił wszystko, więc handlarzyk nie traktował go w ten sam sposób co Sarumana.

\- I co się dobija pijany po nocy!? Toć sklep zamknięty. –mówił gestykulując rękami, w których wciąż znajdował się toporek.

\- Co ty na mnie z tym toporem wychodzisz?! Czy to ja włamywacz, że tak na mnie napadasz?!

\- Ja napadam?! To ty po nocy dobijasz się do sklepu. Topór to nie broń. To znaczy broń, ale nie na klientów. Właśnie nowy towar przyszedł i rozładowywałem. Ach, te krasnoludy. Uchleje się taki jak świnia i będzie uczciwego przedsiębiorcę posądzał! Co ja z wami mam, pijacy!

\- Ja nie pijak i nie świnia. Nie myl krasnoluda ze zwierzęciem. I to nie byle jakiego krasnoluda. Znajdę inny sklep, a twój przeklnę, lichwiarzu!

\- I po co te nerwy? Toć ja ogólnie mówię o pijakach. Zmęczyli mnie przez cały dzień, a tobie się dostało. Ale się nie obrażaj. Jesteś moim ulubionym klientem. Usiądź tu, drogi krasnoludku, ty mój gołąbku brodaty. Kto inny zna cię na tyle, by tak cię wspierać na każdym kroku? Ja jeden nie zwątpiłem nigdy w powrót króla spod góry.

Na Thorina podziałały urokliwe słowa i powiedział:

\- Wiesz więc po co przyszedłem.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Ale czemu w nocy? Jeśli do rana świat się zawali cóż ci po tej mapie?

\- Racja. Ale z Gandalfem piłem. W emocjach tu przyszedłem. Jutro wrócę.

I wstał kierując się do wyjścia. Handlarzyk poczuł ukłucie w sercu i wtedy zrozumiał, że klient wychodzi niczego nie kupiwszy. Klient nocny, pijany i bez pieniędzy, ale zawsze klient. Nie można go tak wypuścić. To przynosi pecha. Podbiegł więc do krasnoluda i powiedział:

\- Poczekaj. Nie czuj się wyganiany. Jutro na pewno dostaniesz mapę i na spokojnie ustalimy jak za nią zapłacisz. Ale skoro już jesteś, nie możesz zmarnować takiej okazji. Mówiłem ci, że nowy towar przyszedł. Widzisz jaki piękny toporek? Każdy krasnolud chciałby taki. Bardzo możliwe, że ktoś kupi go przed twoim porannym przybyciem, a z nim bezpieczniej wracać. Nikt cię nie napadnie.

\- Niechby spróbował.-prychnął krasnolud- Ale istotnie jest piękny. Tylko, że ja przepiłem wszystko, co ze sobą miałem.

\- Ach, to nic. Zapiszę to sobie w notes. Jutro ustalimy kiedy wszystko uregulujesz. Nie lekceważ mojej dobroci.

Thorin uległ urokowi. Wziął topór błogosławiąc dobrotliwego lichwiarza. Gdy wyszedł handlarzyk pomyślał:

\- Dobrze. Wziął towar nie pytając o cenę. A zapłaci. Jest honorowy, na pewno zapłaci. Czasami wyjątkowo miło robi się interesy z rasą mojego dziadka. No, pora spać. Trzeba mieć siły na jutro.

I pozamykawszy dokładnie drzwi udał się do piwnicy.


	4. Rozdział 4

Następnego dnia z samego rana handlarzyk otworzył sklep. Wiedział, że Thorin jeszcze nie przyjdzie, ale mógł przyjść ktoś inny, ktoś bogatszy. Może nie Saruman, ale jakiś poważny klient. Poważny, ale naiwny. Tak byłoby najlepiej. Te rozmyślania przerwało mu przybycie znaczącego gościa. Znaczącego i niebezpiecznego. Był to Gandalf, wścibski staruszek. Handlarzyk obawiał się go. Za dużo o wszystkim wiedział. Za dużo chciał wiedzieć. Wszedłszy czarodziej od razu spytał:

\- Był tu Thorin?

\- Każdy kiedyś tu był. To najlepszy sklep w Śródziemiu.

\- Wczoraj tu był?

\- Może i był. Pytać nie ma po co. Ja chronię dane osobowe moich klientów.

\- Czyli był.

\- I cóż gdyby nawet? To wolny krasnolud. Chodzi, gdzie mu się podoba. Kupuje co chce i u kogo chce.

\- O ile za własne pieniądze. A tych mu ciągle brakuje. Wczoraj wieczorem udał się do ciebie, choć wszystko już przepił.

\- Z nas dwóch to nie ja go rozpijam.

\- I tak by się rozpił. Gdyby pił sam byłoby z nim jeszcze gorzej.

\- A co by było, gdyby zamiast u mnie kupował u jakichś podejrzanych typów? Ja mu dam uczciwy procent. To szanowny pan Gandalf miesza mu w jego biednej, krasnoludzkiej głowie.

\- Tak powiadasz? Przyjacielu, obaj chcemy by wyruszył, tyle że z różnych powodów.

\- Nieważne powody. Jeśli cel ten sam, to o co do mnie pretensje?

\- Nie mam żadnych pretensji. Ale pilnuj siebie. Dane ci będzie odegrać w historii Śródziemia o wiele większą rolę niż ci się wydaje.

\- Moja rola jest prosta i wszystkim znana. Chętnie usłużę szanownemu panu wszelakim towarem, ale jeśli szanowny pan przyszedł tu nie aby kupować, a odstraszać uczciwych klientów, to nie jest pan tu osobą pożądaną.

\- A więc mnie wyganiasz?

\- Ach nie! Ja nikogo nie wyganiam. Rzecz tkwi właśnie w rolach. I sprzedawca i kupiec powinni znać swe role i je spełniać. Szanowny pan kupuje coś czy też nie? Mam drogocenną biżuterię, piękne obrazy, ostre miecze, mocne laski i mądre książki. Dla pana wszystko w promocyjnej cenie.

\- Nie tym razem, handlarzyku.-powiedział Gandalf kierując się w stronę wyjścia

\- Szanowny pan poczeka! Mam też najlepsze odmiany fajkowego ziela. Taki znawca jak pan z pewnością je doceni.

\- Mam lepsze źródła.

\- Lepsze niż ja? Niemożliwe. Ode mnie bierze chętnie nawet Saruman.

\- Saruman kupuje u ciebie fajkowe ziele?

\- A co w tym dziwnego? U mnie najlepszy towar.

\- Najwidoczniej-powiedział zamyślony czarodziej- Życzę ci wielu klientów, ale ja tak łatwo nim nie zostanę. Bywaj!

I opuścił sklep.

„Cholerny skąpiec"- pomyślał handlarzyk

Chyba jednego Gandalfa nigdy na nic nie naciągnął. Jak tu sobie z takim poradzić? Aby się uspokoić zaczął przeliczać zyski.

W samo południe do sklepu przyszedł Thorin. Usiadł wraz z handlarzykiem przy stoliku i zaczęli ustalać na jaki procent krasnolud jest skłonny się zapożyczyć. Handlarzyk przedstawił gościowi, ile jest winien i ile jeszcze winien będzie. Dogadali się, że wszystko zostanie uregulowane, gdy tylko król spod góry odzyska skarb. Handlarzyk obiecał też, że z dobrego serca i na wysoki procent zaopatrzy w potrzebną broń całą kompanie Thorina, gdy tylko ten ją skompletuję. Po wyjściu krasnoluda handlarzyk odczuł radość. Był szczęśliwy, że pomimo źle wróżących odwiedzin Gandalfa udało mu się zawrzeć korzystną umowę.


	5. Rozdział 5

Niedługo czekać przyszło handlarzykowi na ponowną wizytę Thorina. Przy tym nie przebył on sam, a z dwunastoma współplemieńcami. Tylu klientów w sklepie w jednym czasie. Jakże to wszystko ogarnąć? Handlarzyk zdoła. Pokaże im swe zacne towary, do każdego na boku zagada po krasnoludzku. Grunt to nikogo nie tracić z oczu. Klient musi być obserwowany. Nikogo nie wolno pozostawić samemu sobie, a gromady krasnoludów zwłaszcza. Jeszcze coś stłuką, albo zrobią awanturę, a to by było niekorzystne. Trzeba się postarać by wszyscy byli w dobrym nastroju, dobrym do kupowania. Dzięki swym wrodzonym talentom handlarzykowi jakoś się to udawało. Każdemu z trzynastu krasnoludów sprzedał zacną zbroję „po promocyjnej cenie". Zaopatrzył ich w też w solidne topory. Nawet Thorinowi sprzedał ową broń, bo choć przy ostatniej wizycie nabył on już topór, to jednak, jak przekonywał teraz handlarzyk, był on dobry jedynie na powrót po nocy po pijanemu do domu, a nie na tak niebezpieczną wyprawę. Wiedząc, że krasnoludowie nie są w stanie zapłacić owej „promocyjnej ceny", o której ich przekonywał, wszystko starannie zapisywał w swoim notesie. Nagle podczas owych zakupów handlarzyk zagadnął do Thorina:

\- Coś marna ta twa kompania.

\- Najzacniejsi to krasnoludowie! – oburzył się Thorin

\- O tym nie wątpię. Sam przyznać muszę, że rzadko miewam tak dzielnych i szlachetnych klientów. Ale ja nie o ich wartości jako towarzyszów mówię, a o liczbie. Wszystkich was jest trzynastu, a to pechowa liczba, która rychło może na was jakie nieszczęście sprowadzić, co byłoby wielką stratą nie tylko dla was, ale i dla mnie.

\- Prawdę rzeczesz. Nie myśl jednak, iżem tak lekkomyślny by na taka wyprawę wybierać się pechową liczbą.

\- I słusznie. Bardzoś roztropny, przyjacielu. Przeto widzisz sam, że musisz zabrać jeszcze kogoś ze sobą.

\- Lecz cóż ty się tak o to dopytujesz? Czyżbyś sam pragnął zostać u nas czternastym?

\- Ja? Niech mnie broni Iluvatar i wszyscy Valarowie. Ja nie zdobywca, a prosty sprzedawca. Jeśli mnie ruszać to nie na wojnę, nie na polowanie, a z towarem w wyprawę handlową. Mógłbym ci jednak kogoś znaleźć, bo znam wielu zacnych.

\- Wdzięczny ci jestem za tę propozycję, ale już Gandalf mi przyobiecał czternastego towarzysza. Wielce to podobno uzdolniony włamywacz.

-Znowu Gandalf-pomyślał handlarzyk- Czemu on zawsze wchodzi mi w drogę? Odstrasza klientów i robi konkurencje.

Na głos zaś powiedział:

\- Jeśli szanowny pan Gandalf zajął się tą sprawą, to ja tu na nic, lecz gdyby jego włamywacz nie przypadł c do gustu, zawsze możesz zgłosić się do mnie. Zresztą i tak się zgłoś. Toż to kolejny członek kompanii. Jego także trzeba wyposażyć. A jako, że będzie to twój towarzysz, z pewnością dam mu jakąś zniżkę.

\- Zobaczymy, czy nam starczy czasu. Ale myślę, że tu zajdziemy, gdyż towar twój towar zadowolił nas wszystkich.

\- Bo wy docenić umiecie co dobre. Przyjemne z was krasnoludy. Z takich jak wy był mój dziadek.

\- Powiedz mi, ale szczerze, prawda to, że płynie w tobie nasza krasnoludzka krew?

\- Jako żywo. Ojciec mej matki był najprawdziwszym krasnoludem z gęstą czarną brodą i ostrym złocistym toporkiem.

\- Mówią jednak, że i elfickiej krwi nie pożałowali ci przodkowie.

\- Owszem, lecz i o tym zapewnić cię mogę, że krasnoludzkiej krwi jest we mnie więcej. To zaś, że mam zróżnicowanych przodków, pozwala mi lepiej rozumieć klientów. Ktoś mi rzekł kiedyś nawet, ze uczyniło by to mnie dobrym rozjemcą.

\- Któż ci tak rzekł?

\- Twój przyjaciel Gandalf. Przychodzi tu czasem jakby czegoś szukał. Mówi dziwne rzeczy i odstrasza klientów. Co robić? Jego kaprys, moja strata.

\- Przez nas nie będziesz stratny.

\- Wierzę.

Handlarzyk pożegnał swych klientów z całego serca życząc im powodzenia. Wieczorem tego samego dnia przeglądał dziennik swego krasnoludzkiego dziadka. Zastanawiał się przy tym co po nim odziedziczył i na ile mógłby się uważać za krasnoluda. Nagle natrafił na notatkę:

„Martwię się mą córką. Sam ożeniłem się z niewiastą o nietypowym pochodzeniu, lecz przy tym i czystym sercu. Jej zaś wybranek… Oby jej przeszło. Tylu jest porządnych krasnoludów! Chociaż ona nie jest do końca krasnoludką. Może popełniłem błąd. Lecz cóż teraz mogę czynić? Niechby poszła za najprawdziwszego i nieprzyjaznego memu ludowi elfa, ale dała sobie spokój z tamtym. Nie. Nie ma sensu o tym pisać. Może nie powinienem zakładać rodziny skoro nie potrafię wpłynąć na własną córkę. Ale nie czas by ją przeklinać. Może go jednak nie wybierze."

Tu handlarzyk odłożył dziennik. Nie chciał czytać dalej. Wiedział do czego to wszystko doprowadziło. Do jego narodzin i wyklęcia jego matki. Nie chciał już myśleć o swej rodzinie, a zwłaszcza o ojcu, tak znienawidzonym przez dziadka. Zaczął więc zastanawiać się czy umowa, którą dziś zawarł, okaże się korzystną. Zysk zależał od powodzenia krasnoludów. To było ryzykowne, ale handlarzyk wiedział, że ryzyko się czasem opłaca. Tak więc rozmyślał o swych nadziejach bawiąc się swym pierścieniem. Tym jedynym pierścieniem, którego przez wieki nawet nie próbował sprzedać.


	6. Rozdział 6

Następnego dnia handlarzyk wstał wcześnie rano i otworzył sklep. Miał on jakieś przeczucie, że ktoś przyjdzie z samego rana. I skąd by się tam ono nie brało, nie zawiodło go, gdyż już po chwili do sklepu przyszła pewna elficka klientka. Zachodziła ona dość często do jego sklepu i, chociaż długo się namyślała i o każdym przedmiocie chciała dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, w końcu zawsze dawała się nakłonić do każdego zakupu. Taka to była klientka. Męcząca lecz kupująca. Tak więc gdy handlarzyk ją ujrzał, westchnął boleśnie, lecz już po chwili uśmiechnął się licząc na pokaźne zyski.

Dziś przybyła aby zakupić sobie jakiś błyszczący naszyjnik. Handlarzyk nie myślał nad tym po co jej ów naszyjnik i miał nadzieję, że ona również nie pomyśli. Pokazywał jej wiele naszyjników z mniej lub bardziej szlachetnych kamieni. O każdym opowiadał wymyślane na poczekaniu historie. O jednym powiadał, że go sam Beren dla Luthien zrobił, lecz później pijanym będąc zgubił go w lesie, a o drugim, iż dziełem jest samego Feanora dorównującym silmarilom. Jeden ponoć zapobiegał zawałom serca, drugi leczył choroby wątroby, trzeci dodawał otuchy, czwarty zapewniał dobre zamążpójście. Tak i opowiadał bajki niestworzone, których chciwie słuchała elfitka, on zaś w duchu wciąż powtarzał: „Kup że coś w końcu, cholero."

Po długim wybieraniu dała się namówić na ten, który to Beren na podarunek dla swej ukochanej szykował. Elfitka poprosiła handlarzyka by pomógł jej go założyć. On zaś odparł, iż uczyni to z największą przyjemnością, bez dodatkowej opłaty i tak jakby sam Beren to uczynił. Elfitce wielce przypadły do gustu te słowa, jak zresztą wszystkie słowa handlarzyka, on zaś, choć wcześniej miał ochotę ją udusić, teraz z największą czułością i ostrożnością zapinał naszyjnik na jej szyi, uważając by nie uszkodzić ni towaru ni klientki. Gdy już płaciła, przyszło mu do głowy, wcisnąć jej jeszcze jakąś błyskotkę, lecz w tym momencie do sklepu wszedł Gandalf.

\- Uciekaj stąd, panienko, póki czas byś przypadkiem majątku nie straciła. – powiedział dobrodusznym głosem czarodziej

\- Jakiż tam mój majątek. – zaśmiała się elfitka

\- Tym bardziej się strzeż, bo on łasy nie na to co byś chciała.

\- Ale co też pan powiada.

\- Nic takiego. Ale zostaw nas już, proszę, bo mi pilno porozmawiać z tym draniem.

\- Jakiż ja drań? Ja przedsiębiorca.

\- Zacny przedsiębiorca. – dodała elfitka

\- No właśnie. – potwierdził handlarzyk – Zacny przedsiębiorca ze złośliwym czarodziejem na karku.

\- Tak czy inaczej, ja już muszę iść. – powiedziała niewiasta i wyszła ze sklepu.

\- Czemu ty mi zawsze to robisz? – oburzył się handlarzyk

\- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

\- Tak! Nie rozumiesz! Co ja ci takiego uczyniłem, że się na mnie uwziąłeś? Ja ci nie mieszam w twoich interesach, więc i ty mi nie mieszaj w moich. Była już chętna do kupowania, to mi ją spłoszyłeś.

\- Gniewać się o to na mnie nie możesz. Żal mi się jej zrobiło, a przecie jedna rzecz już u ciebie już u ciebie kupiła.

\- Idź ty ze swoimi mądrościami. Jeszcze raz mi coś takiego zrobisz, a wpiszę cię na listę nie obsługiwanych klientów.

\- Ty nie masz takiej listy.

\- Nie mam, ale patrząc na ciebie dochodzę do tego smutnego wniosku, że jednak powinienem. Któż to widział tak psuć interesy uczciwemu sprzedawcy.

\- Nie rób ze mnie najgorszego. To ty żerujesz na jej naiwności. Wykorzystujesz ją.

\- Ja ją? Raczej ona mnie. Nudzi się babsku, to tu przesiaduje, zagaduje i czas mój marnuje.

\- I drogo kupuje.

\- A bo to mi zwróci czas stracony?

\- Tak ci już o ten czas chodzi?

\- Czas to pieniądz.

\- A pieniądz twa miłość.

\- I cóż gdyby nawet?

\- Po prostu się martwię. Widzisz a elfitka ma w gruncie rzeczy dobre serce, a przy tym nie bylejaką urodę.

\- I cóż? To powód bym jej nie sprzedawał?

\- Tego ja nie mówię. Ale, widzisz, ona nadal jest panną.

\- I cóż z tego? Jeśli uważasz, iż ilekroć sprzedaję coś niewiaście powinienem pytać o9 zgodę jej męża, a jeśli nie ma męża nie sprzedawać wcale, to chcesz pogubić nie tylko mnie, ale wszystkich handlowców.

\- Uspokój się że! Nikogo nie chcę pogubić. Zrozum i miast narzekać nad swym losem pozwól mi wytłumaczyć sens mojej myśli.

\- A bo to myśli pana Gandalfa mają jakiś sens?

\- O już widzę, że się mniej na mnie gorszysz, bo mi znów przez pan mówisz. A czy jest sens w moich myślach sam rozważ. Otóż to nie byle jaka elfitka. Nie jest może wielce zamożna, lecz i nie biedna, co ty zbyt często wykorzystujesz.

\- Ja?

\- Dobrze już. Nie kontynuujmy tego tematu. Słuchaj tylko co ci mówię. Wiedz, że w niej płynie czysta krew Eldarów.

\- Jaka by nie płynęła, co mi do tego? Nie jestem rasista i nie sądzę nikogo po pochodzeniu.

\- Wiem, że dla ciebie elf i ork taki sam klient.

\- Jeśli o uczciwość idzie, orkowie to elfy jeno odmienione.

\- Dobrze niech ci będzie. Nie o to idzie. Jak już mówiłem, jest to zacna niewiasta o dobrej krwi, przyzwoitym majątku, wielkiej urodzie i litościwym sercu. Przy tym, choć naiwna, to przecie nie całkiem głupia. A i języki zna liczne. I śpiewa przepięknie.

\- Jak to elfitka.

\- Nawet jak na elfitkę. Lecz nie w tym rzecz. Otóż ta zacna niewiasta dostała już trzy propozycje zamążpójścia i żadnej nie przyjęła.

\- To i słusznie uczyniła. Po co ma iść za pierwszego lepszego. Może to byli parszywi elfi, okrutnicy lub co gorsza skąpcy.

\- Nie sądzę, choć już w to nie wnikam. Dość, że wszystkich trzech odrzuciła i na wszelkie pytania o powód takiej decyzji, mówiła tylko, iż się nie godzi, zwłaszcza wśród elfów, iść za mąż dla samego iścia, a nie kierując się szczerym afektem, który by od Valarów pochodził.

\- I mądrze odpowiedziała, bo co nie od Valarów pochodzi, na szkodę wychodzi. A są też i tacy, którzy uważają, iż elfowie jako nieśmiertelni, wcale nie powinni zakładać rodzin, gdyż im to niepotrzebne, a do przeelfienia doprowadzić może.

\- A ty tak uważasz?

\- A bo to mi można każde kłamstwo wmówić? Nie będę ja narzekał, że mi się klienci nowi rodzą. Niech że się wszyscy pobierają i potomstwo produkują. Jeśli jednak ktoś nie ma ku temu woli, też krytykować nie będę, gdyż nie przemyślane małżeństwo wiele szkód przynieść może, dla wielu zaś lepszym okazuje się bezżenny stan, który i ja wybrałem i trwam w nim do dziś.

\- I o tym twym stanie trzeba nam dziś porozmawiać. Widzisz o przypadku tej panienki opowiedziała mi pani Galadriela, w której to krainach dziewka ta pomieszkiwała, lecz się potem w te okolice przeniosła, a i przedtem często bywała w tych stronach, a ilekroć bywała trafiała do twego sklepu.

\- I cóż w tym dziwnego? Najlepszy to sklep w Śródziemiu. Tym się nie martwię. Jest za to jeden czarodziej, który trafia tu znacznie częściej w celu niewiadomym.

\- Posłuchajże mnie. Zarówno ja jak i pani Galadriela jasno widzimy, że ów afekt, o którym prawi, już się jej przytrafił. I z wolą Valarów, czy też bez, ale do nikogo innego nie zapałała uczuciem, a jeno do ciebie.

\- I cóż gdyby nawet? Jej to rzecz. Ja się w sprawy prywatne swych klientów nie wtrącam. Przykładowo przychodzi do mnie od czasu do czasu pewien czarodziej, który się nagada, a nic nie kupi. Myślę sobie, z rozumem u niego nie najlepiej, ale jego rzecz. Tyle, że kiedy interesom moim szkodzić poczyna, to ja muszę interweniować. Tak też i z nią. Niech by pałała ku mnie afektem, ja jej bronić nie będę, choć wątpię by było tak w istocie. Gdyby mnie tu jednak przychodziła napastować, wtedy dopiero byłaby to moja sprawa.

\- A ja ci powiadam, iż jest to twoja sprawa, gdyż może w istocie od Valarów to pochodzi i obojgu wam pożytek przynieść winno. Pytam cię więc, czy ty żadnym uczuciem do niej nie pałasz?

\- Do klientki? Gdzież tam!

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Jak tego, że mi przyjdzie tu kogoś ze sklepu wyprosić. Ty parszywy czarodzieju! Myślisz, że nie wiem, co kombinujesz. Zrobisz wszystko byle mi zaszkodzić. Jesteś gotowy nawet wyswatać mnie z tą elfitką, byle popsuć moje interesy z krasnoludami, które tak pięknie zaczęły się układać. Ale ci się to nie uda. Wiedz, że pozostanę wolny i neutralny. Akurat Istari mógłby to docenić.

\- I docenia. Nie będę cię już dziś denerwował, ale uważaj na siebie. Jest w tobie coś takiego, co daje ci przewagę nad innymi, coś co może przynieść wiele dobra, ale i zła. Nie miej mi więc za złe mych wizyt, bo nie złośliwością są powodowane, a troską o Śródziemie i o ciebie. Bywaj.

\- Bywaj – odpowiedział handlarzyk i zaczął rozmyślać o wizycie czarodzieja. Nie był pewien co z nim zrobić. Nie wpuszczanie go do sklepu nie wydawało się dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza, że czarodziej sam mógł się wpuścić. Ale wpuszczanie go było nazbyt szkodliwe. Gdy nastała nic handlarzyk położył się spać, wciąż odczuwając to dziwne, przykre uczucie, które ogarniało go po wizytach Gandalfa.


End file.
